17 praw huncwockiego sylwestra
by Victoe
Summary: … czyli krótkie wyobrażenie jak panowie Lunatyk, Glizgodon, Łapa i Rogacz , świętują podczas tego specjalnego dnia. I co takiego powinni robić, a czego lepiej nie.


**Autor: **Victoe

**Tytuł: **17 praw huncwockiego Sylwestra

**Opis: **… czyli krótkie wyobrażenie jak panowie Lunatyk, Glizgodon, Łapa i Rogacz robić, świętują podczas tego specjalnego dnia. I co takiego powinni robić, a czego lepiej nie.

**Status: **zakończone

**Długość: **[M]

**Gatunek: **humor, friendship

**Ostrzeżenia: **trochę bardziej niż sugerowany **SLASH**

**Uwagi: **kanon poszedł się paść zaraz obok zdrowego rozsądku

**Oświadczenie: **autorka nie podnosi żadnych korzyści materialnych z tytułu publikacji poniższego tekstu, a postacie nie są moje – ja tu tylko sprzątam!

**17 praw huncwockiego Sylwestra**

1. Prawo alkoholu.

Syriusz i James nigdy nie powinni być wysyłani po mniej niż dwie butelki Ognistej Whiskey. Powód jest prosty: obu panom trudno oprzeć się przed wypiciem przynajmniej połowy alkoholu w drodze powrotnej.

2. Prawo Remusa.

Pijany Remus Lupin jest połączeniem barda, kaznodziei, Albusa Dumbledore'a i Irytka: uwielbia wywrzaskiwać historie z drugim, a nawet trzecim dnem o uschniętych kwiatach na swoim parapecie, których nie podlewał przez ostatni miesiąc.

3. Prawo mugolskich fajerwerków.

Gdy Łapa, Rogacz i Glizgodon zaczynają majstrować przy mugolskich fajerwerkach po tym jak naoglądali się mugolskich filmów twierdząc, że chcą by na niebie ułożyły się w napis „Huncwoci" nie trzeba być geniuszem by wiedzieć, że nie zakończy się to zbyt dobrze. A najprawdopodobniej w świętym Mungo.

4. II Prawo mugolskich fajerwerków.

Dla odmiany, gdy Lunatyk postanowi by na niebie pojawiły się ich zwierzęce podobizny to jedyne co zostaje mu do zrobienia to zastanowienie się, czy wilk i pies mają się mizdrzyć.

5. Prawo Szczura.

Peter nigdy nie powinien zmieniać się w szczura gdy w pobliżu są: pijany Syriusz Orion Black, fajerwerki, bezpańska sznurówka i wielki kawał sera; gdy w pobliżu nie ma z lekka zalanego już Remusa, który w ostatniej chwili nie dopuści do tego by Glizgodon został szczurem kosmonautą.

6. Prawo obcych.

Kiedyś, dawno temu Huncwoci postanowili zaprosić do wspólnego świętowania kilka osób z zewnątrz. Po tamtej nocy Syriusz dał Rogaczowi błogosławieństwo by jak najszybciej pobrał się z Lily twierdząc, że nigdzie indziej nie znajdzie tak t_wardej i szalonej babki_, natomiast James spytał czy potrzebuje pomocy w znalezieniu Remusa, który pewnie szlaja się jeszcze gdzieś piany po mugolskim Londynie.

7. Prawo Lily.

Dlatego też Lily jest jedyną osobą która była, jest i będzie w stanie świętować Nowy Rok w towarzystwie Huncwotów.

8. Prawo pięciu.

By upić wilkołaka potrzebnych jest pięć butelek mugolskiej wódki, by uzyskać wybaczenie za zamienienie wody tego wilkołaka na owy trunek potrzebnych jest pięć dni. A tłumaczenie, że oba napoje różnią się smakiem i zapachem tylko pogarsza sprawę.

9. Prawo gry.

Tylko raz próbowali zagrać w „Prawdę czy wyzwanie". Po tym jak Syriusz ukradł starego fiata i wjechał nim do rowu, Remus wylądował nago w stawie, a Glizgodon nabawił się wstrząsu mózgu Huncwoci prawie jednogłośnie zdecydowali, że więcej nie zagrają w tą „przeklętą grę". Co ciekawe James był jedynym, który był temu przeciwny...

10. Prawo pełni.

Jeśli Sylwester przypadał w dzień pełni (a nie na odwrót) to był on traktowany jak normalny dzień, a impreza odbywała się w drugi najbliższy weekend.

11. Prawo policji.

Właściwie to tylko raz mieli styczność z mugolską policją, jadąc ukradzionym radiowozem z włączonym kogutem, który dzięki prostemu zaklęciu zaczął wygrywać melodię, której żaden z Huncwotów nie pamiętał następnego dnia, gdy obudzili się na polu kukurydzy.

12. Prawo wilka i jelenia.

Gdy Syriusz i Remus wychodzą razem to James nie powinien pytać ich gdzie idą, ani tym bardziej iść za nimi, ponieważ zły i sfrustrowany wilk może z chęcią zapolować na jelenia. A to nigdy nie kończy się dobrze dla Rogacza.

13. Prawo „To co działo się podczas Sylwestra pozostaje w niewyraźnym wspomnieniu tamtej nocy".

Zasada ta zaczęła panować w pamiętnego Sylwestra jeszcze na szóstym roku w Hogwarcie, gdy Syriusz obudził się w dormitorium Puchonów z siódmoklasistą, którego imienia nie pamiętał, a Glizgodon jakimś sposobem znalazł się w składziku na ingrediencje starego Ślimaka w samej bieliźnie i ze szminką na ustach. Jedyny wyjątek od tej zasady stanowi Sylwester na siódmym roku kiedy to Syriusz obudził się w łóżku razem z Lunatykiem.

14. Prawo zamiarów odwrotnie proporcjonalnych do działań.

Cała czwórka nie raz i nie dwa obiecywała sobie, że kolejnego Sylwestra spędzą jak cywilizowani ludzie. Za pierwszym razem musieli uciekać z kasyna w Vegas do którego nie mają wstępu do dnia dzisiejszego, natomiast rok później bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że James po pijaku adoptował małą małpkę, która z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn bardzo upodobała sobie bicie go po twarzy oraz bujanie się na hotelowym żyrandolu (Remus był nie pocieszony, kiedy musiał zapłacić za jego stłuczenie gdy James w przypływie pijackiej brawury stwierdził, że skoro małpa może to on też), a Peter obudził się z kolczykiem w brwi ubrany w skórzaną kurtkę o trzy rozmiary na niego za dużą. Jak się okazało i tamtego roku musieli uciekać, tym razem z Meksyku przed kolesiem o imieniu Fabio, który okazał się być właścicielem kurtki, białej furgonetki którą uciekali, oraz walizki pełnej studolarówek, którą to znaleźli w wozie. Dzień po trzeciej „próbie" idąc przez pustynię stwierdzili, że może odpuszczą sobie dążenie do niemożliwego.

15. Prawo eliksirów.

Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie wolno pozwolić by pijany Remus zaczął ważyć eliksiry ponieważ może się to skończyć: wypadaniem włosów, nagłą teleportacją na bezludną wyspę, wytrzeźwieniem, spuchnięciem nosa do rozmiarów dojrzałego pomidora, mówieniem wspak oraz zamienieniem się w niemowlę.

16. Prawo różdżki.

Huncwoci po pijaku nigdy nie pamiętają, że są czarodziejami, ani tym bardziej, że mają różdżki. I jedno szczęście bo jakby to wyglądało, żeby Nowy Rok był Końcem Świata.

17. Prawo planów.

Sylwester Huncwotów zawsze jest zaplanowany. Ale kilka butelek ognistej później raczej nic nie przeszkadza im by te plany zmienić. Wręcz przeciwnie.


End file.
